


Vermont Summer

by ILovedYouAtMidnight



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILovedYouAtMidnight/pseuds/ILovedYouAtMidnight
Summary: This was written for MoreS2SL and I've finally gotten around to posting it.When Katniss arrives at her family's cabin, she never expected to meet a blonde haired, blue eyed stranger. It became a summer for the books and one she'll want to relive for years to come.





	Vermont Summer

It's a beautiful cloudless night as Katniss turns onto the long dirt driveway. She's anxious to get out and stretch her legs after the three hour drive up to Vermont. She turns the car off and takes a minute to admire her family's cabin glowing in the moonlight. Her father always told her that he had had a dream of them sitting on the porch on a warm summer night and so he built it for her. Every summer was spent here and though she had lost him a few years ago, she never stopped the tradition.

Shaking herself out of the memories, she gets out and opens the trunk. Just as she's pulling her suitcase out, she hears someone approaching and whips around ready to attack.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you, I was just wondering if you live here," he's talking but she's too distracted by how the moon illuminates his hair to hear what he's saying. Her eyes travel down to his face, his chiseled jaw, his slight frown. It's then that she realizes that she's been staring and not paying attention.

"What?" She squeaks out.

He smiles shyly while rubbing the back of his neck. "I was asking if you live here," he gestures to the cabin behind her. "I'm not a creep, I swear," he rushes on. "It's just that My buddy and I are renting the house across the street. You'll probably hear him before you see him, he can get a little out of control but if he gets too loud, please let me know. We don't want to disturb anyone, well, I don't anyway.

"I've been going around introducing myself to the neighbors. I was being interrogated by Haymitch and was finally walking back when I saw you pull up. I figured now was as good a time as any to come say hi! But now, I realize I probably should've waited until tomorrow instead of what must seem like an ambush." He finally stops to take a breathe and Katniss can't help but to smile at his adorable rambling. He sticks his hand out and takes a small step forward, "I'm Peeta."

"I'm Katniss. And to answer your question, yes, I live here for the summer," she says as she matches his step and reaches out her hand. The moment they touch, a cool breeze blows around them while a spark sends warmth coursing through their bodies.

"PEEEEEEETTTTTAAAAAAAA," comes from the other side of the street, "Where are you? I swear if you managed to get eaten by a bear on our first night, I'm going to be pissed." Moments later, Katniss and Peeta are blinded by a flashlight being aimed at their faces. "Well, you're not a bear. But you are definitely a fox."

"Finnick!" Peeta glares at his friend until the flashlight is lowered.

"What? I'm just paying this pretty lady a compliment," Finnick flashes her a mega watt smile that she assumes makes girls fall all over him. "I'm Finnick, Peeta's very handsome, talented and single friend."

Reluctantly shaking his hand, "Katniss, your exhausted neighbor." She can see Peeta's expression fall out of the corner of her eye. She looks at him when she continues.

"Sorry, it was a long drive and I'm anxious to get unpacked and settled." She's surprised by a part of her that badly wants to invite him to come over later. She does what she does best and doesn't say anything. Peeta unsuccessfully tries to hide his disappointment.

"Of course! I'm sorry! You didn't even get your bags out of the car before I came up and monopolized your time. Let me at least help you with your things."

She considers it for a few seconds, she doesn't know why but she's not ready to see him leave. Her brain is telling her she's being ridiculous, she literally met him five minutes ago. She should say no.

"I'll allow it."

At the mention of helping, Finnick quickly made himself scarce. It only took two trips to get her suitcases and groceries into the cabin. She's standing with him on the porch wishing she had brought more or that she could think of something to say. She glances at him and he turns away quickly, even in the night she can see pink blooming on his pale cheeks. She wonders if he's thinking the same things. Her brain is yelling at her to say something.

"How long are you here?" she blurts. "I mean, are you staying for a week, the whole summer or just a weekend? A lot of people usually just come here for a few days then leave until next summer. So I was just, um, you know, wondering, uh..." She peters off as quickly as she started. Too mortified at her word vomit to see the warm and relieved smile on Peeta's face.

"I'm here for the summer. I've never been to Vermont before, what I've seen is beautiful," he adds quietly while admiring her. He coughs before continuing, "I got here this morning so I haven't gotten the chance to explore yet. I'm hoping to go for a hike tomorrow."

"The trails around here are great. There's one that has the most incredible view you will ever see, it makes the five mile hike worth it. My second favorite one has a waterfall that is so refreshing." She can talk about hiking for days, her mind is already making a list of all the trails she wants to show him. "I could make a list for you, if want."

"That would be great! Thank you! I guess I should let you go, it's pretty late." He teeters in place, not wanting to go.

"Oh, yeah, alright. It was nice to meet you, Peeta," she says while trying not to sound too disappointed. As she turns towards the door, she hears him take a deep breath.

"Katniss? Would you maybe want show me one of those trails tomorrow?"

The hopeful, nervous look on his face seals it, she's a goner. She can't stop the smile that won't stop growing.

"I'd love to. Meet me here around 7?"

Peeta nods, unable to talk through his matching grin.

 

They spend the week hiking a couple of trails, getting to know each other. On the days they don't hike, Katniss shows Peeta around town. She introduces him to the locals and admires how quickly he connects with them. He easily charms Sae, the diner owner, who gives them free ice cream every time she sees them. Even grumpy Haymitch seems to have taken a liking to him. That interrogation must have gone well, Peeta gets a free drink at his bar. Finnick joins them a couple of times, and Katniss found herself growing to like him once he toned down the whole cocky bro persona. He was actually a really sweet guy and a great friend.

Saturday they hike to the waterfall where they spend the afternoon relaxing. Katniss reads while Peeta draws. They have only known each other a week but she is more connected with him than anyone she has ever known. He catches her watching him and she catches him. After a few hours they decide to head back. They reach for each other's hand at the same time and don't let go.

That night they snuggle in front of the fire pit toasting marshmallows, discussing the best level of toastiness.

“I want to take you to my favorite spot, where the view I told you about on that first night is,” Katniss says.

“Tomorrow?”

“If you’re up for it.”

“Hmm, spend another day with you while you take me somewhere you love? Well, I guess I’d be okay with that.”

Katniss laughs, “Good, because I’d drag you if I had to.”

 

It turns out to be a cool day, which is a relief for them as they hike their way to the top. It’s mid afternoon by the time they reach the spot. Katniss knows she made the right decision to share this with Peeta when she hears his gasp. The look of wonder on her face is the same one she had and still has when she comes here. She takes his hand and leads him further out. His head is turning in every direction, not knowing what to look at first.

“What do you think?” Katniss asks quietly.

“Indescribably gorgeous,” he replies. When she looks over at him she sees he’s looking at her.

They move together fast and at the same time so slow. His hand on her cheek, her hand on his chest. Their lips graze. The desperation they have for one another is greater than their need for air. Their lips collide, more in control, more demanding.

“Finally,” they whisper when they break apart, lips swollen.

They find a spot to settle in for a time, Katniss sitting between Peeta’s legs, leaning back against him. They sit and take in the view, occasionally sneaking in a kiss. As the afternoon wears on, the temperature starts to drop so they decide to head back. The further down the mountain, the antsier they get to be somewhere warm together.

“As much as I don’t want to, I should go back over to my house to shower and change. I’m sweaty and dirty from the hike,” Peeta says as they pull up to the cabin.

“I have a better idea,” Katniss teases as she gets out of the car. “You’ll have to turn this car off and come with me.” She looks back and sees him scrambling out of the car. She runs ahead into the house and right out onto the back porch. Peeta appears moments later and his jaw drops.

“A hot tub?! You’ve been holding out on me!” He looks over at her smiling, “I still have to go back next door to get my trunks.”

“Says who?” Katniss says as she starts stripping. “Come warm up with me.”

Peeta almost falls over trying to get his boxer briefs off when they get stuck on his feet. In seconds, he’s climbing in and heading straight for Katniss. They meet half way in a tangle of limbs. Katniss directing him to one corner where he sits and pulls her onto his lap. She can feel how hard he is and she knows it’s not the hot tub that’s heating her up. She rakes her fingers through his sweaty curls as he pulls his lips from hers and moves to her nipple. He sucks one into his mouth while one hand plays with the other. His other hand on ass, pulling and pushing as they grind together, the water splashing over the edge.

“I need you,” Katniss gasps. “Right now. Please, Peeta. I need to feel you.”

Peeta could have burst just from hearing her gasp those words. He wanted to hold out, make her cum first. He lifts her hips up and positions her over his cock. She sinks down slowly, they sigh as if they had found the missing piece of themselves. They don’t move for a second, foreheads touching while she adjusts to his size. They kiss languidly until their need for more becomes too great. Katniss starts rocking and she knows it won’t be long for either of them. She’s been wanting this since she first saw him and she could see Peeta is close. She starts panting his name. He reaches one hand down and starts rubbing her clit with his thumb. Within seconds, her body is racked with waves from her orgasm. She can just make out her calling out his name which is quickly followed by his voice shouting out hers.

They stay connected as long as they can, not wanting to feel the emptiness from parting. After a few minutes, they get too hot to stay in the hot tub so they force themselves to get out. They hop in the shower together, lathering each other and rinsing. After drying off, Peeta grabs his clothes off the back porch, as he’s walks back in, Katniss grabs them out of his hand and throws them back outside.

“Hey! I needed those. Unless you want me to go streaking across the street.”

“I’m sure Haymitch would love the view of the full moon,” she jokes.

As he turns to go get his clothes again, Katniss takes his hand and pulls him back to her. “Stay with me?”

“Always.”


End file.
